Zodiaco
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Los ancestros creían que nuestras vidas se regían por la posición de los astros en al momento de nacer. Se podía así, medir nuestro comportamiento, temperamento y emociones, como también la relación con los demás signos. ¿Gallo y perro congeniaran?


_Disclaimer Applied_

**Resumen: **Los ancestros creían que nuestras vidas se regían por la posición de los astros en al momento de nacer. Se podía así, medir nuestro comportamiento, temperamento y emociones, como también la relación con los demás signos. ¿Gallo y perro congeniaran?

**Advertencias: **Además de Universo Alternativo y _songfic_, no.

**Notas del autor:** No he dejado de escuchar esa cancioncilla "_zodiaco_" de _Moderatto_; en la radio, en el celular de David, con mis amigos, mis hermanos la traen cantando como himno. Y aunque me tiene harta, de algo sirvió. Que disfruten.

* * *

**0-0-0**

**Zσ∂ιαcσ**

Media hora

**¡¡30 minutos completos!!**

No, no. Simplemente era imposible que dos personas civilizadas, con la capacidad de razonar y ponerse de acuerdo, estuvieran media hora peleando por una sencillez como esa. Vamos, las parejas discuten de vez en vez pero esto... ¡Esto ya era una burla!

— Por favor, Sakura-chan. Me has dicho que te gusta mucho el ramen, entonces, ¿por qué no? —preguntó aquel chico con mirada aparentemente ingenua, arrojándose contra el sillón, exhausto por aquella discusión —. Sabes que yo pago.

—No es eso mi amor, es que...

— ¿es que, qué?

—Es que siempre comemos ahí. Hoy es nuestro día especial —dijo ella en un intento por convencer a su obstinado novio. Se sentó a su lado y lo cogió de la muñeca para que la rodeara con su fornido brazo —. ¿No te gustaría una enorme langosta a la mantequilla?

— ¿Langosta? —preguntó, vagamente interesado.

—Sí. Ya sabes, aquel marisco que parece cangrejo pero más largo y gordo —subió la pierna al regazo del rubio y se acercó un poco más —. Dicen que los mariscos son _afrodisiacos_ —susurró a su oído, elevando la temperatura en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Al verlo dudar, la pelirrosa dio gracias a sus encantos femeninos y sonrió ladinamente para sí. Había ganado aquella batalla.

Por su parte, el rubiales debatía entre una noche bastante movida con la cachonda de su novia o tazones y tazones de su preciado ramen. Miró de lado a sakura, quien también lo vio y le hizo una señal bastante explícita con la boca que lo... Dios santo, esa mujer sí que sabía volverlo loco. Al diablo con una poquito de pasta en caldo, tener a su hermosa novia contenta «y en su cama» le apetecía más que otra cosa. Se levantó cual resorte y corrió hacía la puerta, jalando a Sakura de la mano, no sin antes revisar que trajera llaves, celular y dinero.

*******

Estaban a algunas cuadras de llegar al costoso y elegante restaurante que había elegido la chica. Ella estaba bastante animada, hablando hasta por los codos de lo encantador que era el lugar, la deliciosa comida que servían y el buen servicio, teniendo de fondo aquella cancioncita pegajosa que ponían en cada estación de radio. Él, aburrido pero fingiendo escuchar cada palabra de la ojos jade, conducía el modesto eclipse plateado de su padre hasta que un semáforo rojo lo detuvo a tan solo una calle de llegar. Soltó un suspiro bastante exagerado y miro por la ventanilla «_que coincidencia_» pensó al ver el Ichiraku. El pequeño local estaba casi vacío y algunas de las lámparas de papel que había por fuera estaban apagadas por la fuerte ventisca que había, y Naruto lo miró...y lo miró, como si quisiera acercarse con los ojos. Al parecer su mirada fue lo bastante fuerte como para llamar la atención de la hija del dueño, quien lo localizó a lo lejos y le hizo una señal de saludo con la mano. La morena zarandeó a su papá del mandil para que volteara y también lo saludara. Naruto movió los dedos de un lado a otro, sonriendo a medias con solemnidad. El viejo hombre sonriendo, apuntó hacia arriba para señalarle a su cliente más frecuente la gran pancarta que colgaba hasta arriba.

La mirada celeste del rubio se iluminó y ensanchó una enorme sonrisa al ver lo escrito en ella: "Por hoy 3 tazones de tonkotsu1 al precio de uno".

...Y el estómago le ganó al sexo.

—Mira Sakura, tres por uno en el Ichiraku— exclamó con maravilla, doblando el índice contra el cristal.

—Sí, pero recuerda que hoy comemos langosta —lo apuró la chica —por cierto, ya está el verde. Avanza, mi vida.

—Y es solamente hoy. ¡Vamos!

—Naruto, dijimos que langosta.

—No te preocupes que mañana te llevo.

Puso en marcha al coche y en el próximo retorno dio vuelta, para estacionarse frente al local de comida. Bajó y le abrió la puerta a su chica, quien con mala gana también bajó, azotando la puerta sin prestarle atención a Naruto.

— ¡Hola muchachos! Qué alegría verlos por aquí, vienen por el especial, ¿no? —saludó con efusión el canoso y amable viejo que desde hace años atendía el Ichiraku.

— ¡justamente, viejo! Hoy es nuestro aniversario, así que queríamos algo especial y que mejor que tres platos llenos de humeante ramen con lonchas de cerdo ¿No, Saku?

Ella no respondió, él insistió y ella Se alejó a sentarse de golpe en un banquillo de la barra, dejando la bolsa a su lado para tapar su rostro enrojecido con las manos. Así estuvo incluso cuando su rubio hablaba, y le preguntaba qué es lo que cenaría, ella respondió que lo mismo que él. Y cuando llevaron los seis tazones de hirviente ramen, ella comió sus tres sin reproche, inclusive más rápido que el mismo Naruto. Bebió el té de jazmín de un golpe y así de veloz como comió giró el trasero sobre el banco y se levantó para irse. El ojos de cielo, captó todo lo sucedido cuando Sakura ya había dado vuelta en la esquina, y aún con un trozo de fideo colgando de su boca a la barbilla salió corriendo a por ella. "Le pago luego, viejo" o algo así gritó antes de tirar el banco a su paso.

La alcanzó en la avenida, donde estaba a punto de subir a un taxi —¡Sakura, espera! —gritó cuando la cogió por el codo. Aquella pelirrosa de ojos enrojecidos y barbilla temblorosa le lanzó una mirada de tristeza, soltándose del agarre —¿Por qué te fuiste así? —. Pregunto con cierto desconcierto el rubio.

— ¿Por qué? porque habíamos quedado en que íbamos a comer en otro lugar pero tú siempre quieres ir a ese apestoso lugar— escupió, dolida.

—pero no te pongas así. Podemos ir a comer langosta cualquier otro día.

— ¡Y también ramen! Hoy era un día especial y yo quería algo especial. Pero, contigo no se puede.

—...pero solo hoy era la promoción.

La gota que derramó el vaso para Sakura. Con un ligero movimiento de la muñeca blandió la mano y dejó bien marcados sus cinco delgados dedos en la mejilla del moreno. —como el ramen es más importante que yo ¡vete a la mierda con él! — gritó antes de entrar al taxi.

El Uzumaki se llevó la mano a su mejilla, dolido más por lo dicho que el mismo golpe. Porque todo era cierto. Parecía que aquel platillo le importaba más que ella. Había perdido su linda velada que era para celebrar tres años de noviazgo con la persona que más amaba por tres asquerosos platos de fideos.

¡Vaya capullo se había portado!

Ella tenía razón. Fue egoísta, y no pensó en ella. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que discutir? Cuando ella decía negro el blanco, cuando ella quería playa el nieve. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo, y esa era la pinche razón de todos sus problemas. Naruto caminó por las acera, buscando una explicación de las disconformidades entre ambos. La amaba, tanto y tanto, pero ambos eran obstinados y se hacía su voluntad si o si, era como si un cuchillo quisiese cortar otro.

El rubio miró el cielo, buscando una solución. Y solo encontró estrellas con una luna bastante gorda y blanca, como si en cualquier momento fuera a derramarse en contra de ellos. Otro suspiro bastante prolongado salió de su boca. Era tan difícil lidiar con esa mujer. Giró sobre sus talones para regresar a pagar la cuenta y recoger su coche. En eso estaba cuando al pasar por un puesto de periódicos, una revista de rosa chillón con "CHICAS DE HOY" escritos en rechonchas letras amarillas llamó su atención. Se acercó un poco más y leyó los artículos que venían en la portada. _"Tips para adelgazar" ..."ropa de temporada"... "tu labial según el tono de tus dientes" "top 10 de chicos hot"...__**"tú y tu galán ¿son compatibles? Tu horóscopo te lo dice"**_

¡Bingo!

Quiso hojearla pero el vendedor le dijo que solo si la compraba. Miró en todas direcciones para que nadie se diera cuenta que él, un chico guapo y muy masculino estaba comprando una revista para tías. Cuando estuvo seguro, sacó los sesenta yenes que valía la revista y la cogió tan deprisa como la metió entre su chaqueta.

Caminó a paso veloz hacia el puesto de comida donde pagó, y como relámpago condujo su coche hasta casa. Allí, se zafó los Adidas y fue desabrochando su pantalón con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su femenina lectura. Cuando anduvo a sus anchas en interiores, se echó sobre la cama a hojear la revista, buscando el artículo que le interesó. Por un momento estuvo tentado a eso de los consejos para adelgazar, el idiota de Sasuke lo había jodido con que estaba gordo, pero cuando comenzó a leer que se debía comer yogurt _light_, gajos de toronja, fruta picada y esas joteras, cambió rápido de página. Justamente en la página cincuenta y dos encontró el tan preciado horóscopo.

Él era gallo en el horóscopo chino y en el zodiaco, libra. Según Naruto, Sakura había nacido el 28 de Marzo y conforme a la revista tendría que ser Aries en el zodiaco y perro en el horóscopo. El chico ingenuo buscó en la extensa tabla de compatibilidad, guiándose con el dedo la relación entre Libra y Aries, hasta hallar fue que se acomodó perfecto para leer...

"_Los librianos son inteligentes y afectuosos y su carácter apasionado cautivará al ariano en sus sentimientos y lo enredará cariñosamente hacia donde Libra quiere llegar. Por otro lado, Aries se rendirá al magnetismo de Libra, volviendo sus pasiones intensas y llenas de emoción. Al parecer su relación será buena si Aries respeta la indecisión y necesidad de poner siempre en la balanza los pro y contra de Libra. Son signos opuestos pero complementarios y los momentos de pasión los vivirán intensamente_. "

Con razón les gustaba tanto el sexo. Pero lo de la balanza, además de no comprenderlo bien, no lo había convencido de todo.

Después fue a la relación entre el perro y el gallo. Aunque cuando se imagino a si mismo como un gallo dorado y a Sakura un can de pelaje rosa _haciéndolo _no le gustó mucho.

"_La mayor compatibilidad del Perro se establece con el __Caballo__, el __Conejo__ y el __Tigre__. Tampoco tendrá conflictos con la __Rata__, la __Serpiente__, el __Mono__, el __Cerdo__ o con otro Perro. En cambio, le será difícil entender al __Gallo__. Al que nunca podrá dar crédito completo es al __Dragón__, como tampoco le resultará placentera la relación con la __Cabra__. También el Dragón se enfadará cuando el Perro eche un cubo de agua fría sobre sus grandes proyectos y la __Cabra__ le acusará de insensible._"

Uh, eso sonaba bastante mal, no le favorecía para nada...bueno, al menos tampoco era compatible con el idiota Uchiha. Pero...seguro el si era compatible con ella. Haber...

"_El __Gallo__ es el héroe, el menos comprendido y el más excéntrico de todos los signos. A los Gallos no se les ve desaliñado, se pasean mostrando toda su dignidad. Hasta el más tímido dará una imagen pulcra y dondequiera que vaya mantendrá un aspecto especial_"

Eso sonaba bien...

"_El nativo del Gallo tendrá conflictos con los nacidos bajo el signo de la __**Rata**__. Tampoco encontrará el Gallo la felicidad junto al __**Conejo**__. La relación del __**Perro**__ con el Gallo oscilará entre regular y mala; podrían trabajar juntos pero no están hechos para compartir la vida conyugal."_

Y eso no. Vaya, ahora entendía por qué no podían estar sin pelear. Bueno, que se la va hacer.

*******

—Sakura-chan, ya sé por qué pelamos tanto— sugirió animado, cuando la muchacha contestó.

— ¿por tu terquedad?

—No. Es que aunque somos buenos en la cama, por ser libra y Aries. ¡En el horóscopo chino somos perro y gallo!

...

...

—Naruto— habló con voz firme la pelirrosa —por décima vez ¡deja de leer revistas de tías!

-

-

* * *

Hay Naru, ¿siempre arreglara así sus líos?


End file.
